Sleepin'
by Koga's-biggest fan
Summary: Robin cheated on Raven. Raven caught him. Will she forgive him? Song by B2K in titled 'Sleepin' RobxStar and RobxRae


This is my second TT fan fic but my first one-shot. My first Teen Titans fic is a Valentines Day fan fic, so it won't be out intil next year (cries). Raven and Robin have been dating for a few months intil Robin messed up. Now she's with Beast Boy. I'm going to start of with what Robin did to make Raven upset. The thing is will Raven forgive him for what he did?

Sleepin' Disclaimer: I Koga's biggest-fan do not own any of the characters from Teen Titans, if I did Robin would be with Raven FOREVER muh ha ha ha! And I don't own the song _Sleepin_' by B2K. I sort of miss that group (cries again).  
It was midnight and it was a thunderstorm outside. Raven wanted to take Robin up on his offer to sleep in his room. The door was slightly ajar. Raven saw two moving figures in the room. She opened the door all the way to see Starfire in Robin's bed. She was kissing him, and he was doing the same thing back to her. It only took them a quick second to realize that Raven was at the door. 

" Raven?" Robin said as he jumped out of bed. A streak of lightning flashed. Raven just stood there.

" Robin, how could you?" Raven then ran of to her room, the lamp in her room blow up and a couple of other things. Raven sat on her bed with her arms tightly around her legs, which were pressed against her chest. There was a knock on her door.

" Go away Robin. I don't want to talk to you."

" It's me Beast Boy. Is there something wrong?"

Raven let the changeling in and they talked about what Robin had just did all night.

A month later

_This is crazy  
Cause lately  
The only thing that I think about, dream about is  
How you left  
Why'd you leave me  
See I was trippin just for just thinking you would wait around and  
How I'm missing  
You baby  
And how it used to be  
How you were always there for me and  
Your his now  
But maybe  
If we can talk it out  
I can turn this thing around_

Robin wasn't himself ever since Raven left him and started dating Beast Boy. Robin wasn't sleeping much. He hardly ever left his room. He wasn't eating right, and was hardly around for training sessions. That is only because he couldn't get the thought of how Raven must have felt when she saw him and Star making out in his room.

' How could I just do that to her she always stood up for me and I go behind her back and sleep with Star' Robin thought to himself. He picked up a picture of him in Raven (You now like in one of those pictures you can take at the mall) when they went to the mall; even though, she really didn't want to go. She did look a little happy in those pictures.

_Always thought that you'd be (thought that you'd be)  
With me only (yeah)  
Now it's killing me slowly  
How I took you for granted  
But now i understand that i was _

_  
Wrong for sleepin  
Baby give me one more try  
I swear I apologized  
Wrong  
And I'm trippin  
I'm down on my knees  
Come and see about me  
Wrong for sleeping  
All I need is one more chance  
I just wanna be your man  
Wrong and I'm trippin  
I can barely breath  
Come and see about me_

Robin decided that he would get out his room for awhile to see if he could get himself together.

In the kitchen

" So Rae, what do you want me to cook for you?" Beast Boy asked to the goth girl in front of him.

" Some tea would be just be fine…thanks" Raven said giving him one of her rare smiles. Then Robin walked in dragging his feet. He looked a totally mess, and he smelled as if he hasn't bathed or showered for a whole month.

" Dude you look like crap. Are you okay?" Cyborg said as he covered his nose and so did everyone else.

" Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

" I am sorry to have to tell you this friend Robin, but you need to shower really badly" Robin smelled himself and made the funniest face. (Like he didn't know he stinked)

_Can I call you  
Like I use too  
I just can't walk away  
You still got a piece of me, and  
So if its alright  
Can I fall through  
I need to see your face girl_

"Yeah Robin when is the last time you took a hot shower?" Raven said with her nose still covered. Robin didn't her a word she said all he was thinking about was how she looked beautiful and happy. That made him sad. He then left and went to his to take a nice hot bubble bath. He thought it might relax him and help him clear his mind.

Robin's bath room

_I just want to talk to you (talk to you yeah)  
Can we spend some time (said baby can we spend a lil' time)  
What I gotta do (What I gotta do)  
Cause I can't get you off my mind  
_

" Aww" Robin said as he got into the tub. Robin then drifted off to sleep in the tub.

Robin's dream

" _Raven what are you doing her? Robin said as he saw the back of Raven's back. She didn't answer him. He went up to her and went to look her in the eyes but when he did all he saw was the back of her head? (If you ever watched the Simpsons, it was when Homer went to a chili cook off and was walking around and was talking to a coyote about his soul mate. If you haven't seen that episode you should)_

"_Raven what is going on I just want to talk to you…PLEASE!"_

Robin's Bathroom

Robin woke up from his crazy dream and looked at his hands they were all wrinkled, he laughed. Then there was a knock on his bathroom door.

" Robin are you okay? You've been in there for quite sometime now" Raven said as she had her ear against the door.

" I'm fine," Robin said as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Raven turned to leave, but someone grabbed her wrist.

" Raven I needed to talk to you…please"

" Alright, but please put some clothes on," Raven said, as she blushed a little. Robin then looked down and realized he was talking to her in a towel, he then blushed. He ran to his closet and grabbed some jeans and a red shirt.

_I was wrong for sleepin  
Baby give me one more try  
I swear I apologized  
I was wrong  
And I'm trippin  
I'm down on my knees  
Come and see about me  
I was wrong for sleepin  
All I need is one more chance  
I just want to be your man  
I was wrong and I'm trippin  
I can barely breath (barely breath)  
Come and see about me_

He came back out of the bathroom fully clothed. Robin saw that Raven was blushing a little, which made him smile.

" So what did you want to talk about?" Robin took his hand into Raven's and said, " Raven."

" Yes?"

"Raven ever since you broke up with me I've never left this room much. I haven't been eating much either, and when I found out you were with Beast Boy, it just added on to my insanity. Raven I miss you," Robin got down on his knees.

" Robin" Raven said as she looked at the boy wonder, who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Robin then started crying he couldn't keep them in any longer.

_Always thought that you would be (always thought that you would be)  
With me only (said with me with me yeah)  
Now it's killing me slowly (yes it's killing me slowly) said I was wrong  
_

_Wrong for sleepin  
Baby give me one more try  
I swear I apologized  
Wrong  
And I'm trippin  
I'm down on my knees  
Come and see about me  
Wrong for sleeping  
All I need is one more chance  
I just wanna be your man  
Wrong and I'm trippin  
I can barely breath  
Come and see about me_

Raven got down on her knees, and said " Robin do you really mean that?"

" Yes why wouldn't it be truth? Raven I know I didn't tell you this when we were together, but I love you Rae. I truly love you way more than Star. Please Rae will you give me another chance?" Raven then smiled.

" Yeah, I'll give you another chance that is if all you just said is true, and besides I love you too, Robin" Robin smiled. He then hugged her.

" Yes it's all true. Raven you have just made me the happiest man on this earth. I would even di…" Robin was cut off by Raven, who placed her index and middle finger over his mouth.

" You know you talk to much" Raven said as she then kissed the boy wonder on his lips.

A/N: Awe wasn't that cute? I don't know I'm asking you? It would be great to get some REVIEWS for it to see if anyone liked it.

Robin: Why did you have me acting like I'm really that pathetic.

Raven: Because you are.

Author: Ah Raven you crack me up. Anyway please REVIEW!


End file.
